


Pennywise Lives.

by Victorydoll



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Beverly Marsh, Adult Bill Denbrough, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beverly marsh/ Ben Hanscom - Freeform, Children of Characters, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Eddie Lives, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, High Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Marsh - Freeform, Lennox Marsh, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Ben Hanscom/ Beverly Marsh, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Married Stan Uris/ Mike Hanlon/ Bill Denbrough, My First IT (King) Fanfic, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Parent! Losers, Parenthood, Pennywise (IT) Lives, Polly Toizer, Polyamorous Love, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Soulmates, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley x Bill x Mike, Stanlonbrough smut, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorydoll/pseuds/Victorydoll
Summary: This has been updated into the third person. I have made major edits to improve on the story and I have changed the characters to give the others more justice. This was my very first fic so ive evolved as a writer since and i want to make it the best it can be.(Polly has a physcic ability. She saw what happened in the sewers. She is tormented in her dreams. Her Dad's Richie and Eddie never told her what happened in Derry but with her nightmares getting worse. They have no choice but to tell her and reunite with the rest of the losers to put an end to this before pennywise kills off the losers children one by one).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically I've really become obsessed with everything I.T this is my first I.T related fic. I have had the idea for a while. Please do let me know what you think and if you want more. 
> 
> Enjoy !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly had been having nightmares. Horrible nightmares so much so that she is afraid to close her eyes. She would dream of the colour red mostly is a big pool of darkness. It’s always when she hears the words 'we can still help him' but it's not how a person should speak. it's mocking terrifying closing with demonic laughter. Polly bolts up right screaming bringing her knees up and resting her head upon it, rocking back and forwards. Her bedroom light comes on and she can hear footsteps coming towards her. She feels a hand stroking my hair and another hand on my knee. Polly begins to sob harder.

Polly had been having nightmares. Horrible nightmares so much so that she is afraid to close her eyes. She would dream of the colour red mostly is a big pool of darkness. It’s always when she hears the words 'we can still help him' but it's not how a person should speak. it's mocking terrifying closing with demonic laughter. Polly bolts up right screaming bringing her knees up and resting her head upon it, rocking back and forwards. Her bedroom light comes on and she can hear footsteps coming towards her. She feels a hand stroking my hair and another hand on my knee. Polly begins to sob harder.

'Ssh Ssh sweetheart you’re okay. We're here. Your safe'. Polly glances up at two pairs of eyes one brown the other blue staring at her with concern. 'Daddies. I had that horrible dream again. It happens every time I close my eyes. I can't take this anymore'. Polly watched her dads look at each other concern still present in both of their eyes. She reached too her grab dads’ hands for comfort and held it tightly. 'Me and your farther and going to do everything to find a way to get rid of these horrible nightmares we promise' Polly leant against Eddie’s arm. It was comforting he was still stroking her hair in attempt to control her sobbing when Richie made one of those ridiculous funny faces and she burst out laughing; not because it was funny but because of how idiotic he looked. Papa smiled at him then looked at me giggling 'There we go that's the beautiful smile we all know and love. Now why don't we go downstairs and have a hot chocolate and some of those blue cupcakes sound good' She nods in agreement and Polly followed her dad’s downstairs. Eddie made her a hot chocolate; whilst Richie continues his attempts to make Polly laugh, putting frosting all over his face and trying to put some on Eddie. He pushes him back giggling licking a drop of frosting off Richie’s nose. She smiled. She’s so lucky to have her parents who love each other just as much as they love me. I fall asleep curled up on dads’ side.

Eddie looked down at Polly she'd fallen asleep that worried him slightly he didn’t want her to experience yet another terrible dream, but she looked so peaceful. He hated seeing his little girl cry and in such a state of fear. Eddie up at Richie who is staring down at her stroking her hair. The gesture made Eddie’s heart full. He's always so good with her, always trying to make her smile. Richie is everything I could ever ask for. His true love since his was kids.

Eddie intertwined his hand with his and he looks up at me he smiles slightly and leant in to kiss him. 'Richie. We need to do something about Polly's nightmares. She's having them almost every night now. It breaks my heart to see her so exhausted'. 'I know. I don't know what else we could try we've given her sleeping pills. We've took her to sleep therapy and nothing seems to be working. Does she ever tell you the details of her nightmares’? 'No, she just says she see's red, darkness and laughing’. ‘Do you think that maybe it could be linked to Pennywise?'. Richie tensed up and gripped Eddie’s hand hard. I could tell he was fighting back the tears his reaction understandably strong. 'No. We killed that son of a bitch Eddie! He's dead. We made sure of that and I almost lost you and I...I…I' he rambles tears beginning to steam down his face. Eddie turned his face to look at his husband and wiped his tears away. 'Richie it's okay. I'm safe you saved me you pulled me out of Neibolt I'm here were okay. It just makes me wonder what if it has something to do with that. He’s come back before'. Richie let out a shaky breath 'Fuck I hope not. If it is still alive if he's tormenting my little girl, I'm gonna go back to Derry and kill that fucking clown over and over again until the fucker is dead'. Eddie kissed him hard then and rested his head against Richie. 'We need to call the others. And find out if this is happening with any of their children'. Richie nodded and rested against him Eddie stared at the TV screen playing some repeat of a comedy and soon sleep washed over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie woke up with a start. Polly isn't the only person who's been having nightmares but then again, the nightmares have never really let up since Derry. It's always the same thing that he sees over and over again a sharp blade piercing through his husband's chest. Only instead of Richie convincing the losers to save him, they made Richie leave him in the sewers all on his own. They had to drag Richie away from his body, kicking and screaming but all Richie wanted to do is to hold him. The world could have ended, and he wouldn't have cared because all Richie wanted. All he ever wanted was Eddie since he was a little boy. Richie looked down and watched as Eddie slept soundly. He watched as his chest rises and falls. He was beautiful to look at. Richie felt movement on the other side of him and he glances down at Polly watching as her curly brown hair falls over her closed eyes. He smiles to himself. ‘My beautiful family’ he thought. Richie didn’t know what he would do without them They kept him grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is mainly cute morning parenting fluffiness. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Richie woke up with a start. Polly isn't the only person who's been having nightmares but then again, the nightmares have never really let up since Derry. It's always the same thing that he sees over and over again a sharp blade piercing through his husband's chest. Only instead of Richie convincing the losers to save him, they made Richie leave him in the sewers all on his own. They had to drag Richie away from his body, kicking and screaming but all Richie wanted to do is to hold him. The world could have ended, and he wouldn't have cared because all Richie wanted. All he ever wanted was Eddie since he was a little boy. Richie looked down and watched as Eddie slept soundly. He watched as his chest rises and falls. He was beautiful to look at. Richie felt movement on the other side of him and he glances down at Polly watching as her curly brown hair falls over her closed eyes. He smiles to himself. ‘My beautiful family’ he thought. Richie didn’t know what he would do without them They kept him grounded. 

‘Dad?' he looked down to see Polly's bright green eyes staring back down at him. 'Good morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?’ 'Well better than before. Did we all fall asleep on the couch?' Richie reached down to brush away some of her curls 'Looks like it kiddo. Hey why don't we wake Pa up?' Polly smiles and lifts up. Richie looked down at Eddie still snoring rather loudly though he would never admit it. Polly moves to the other side of Eddie. We look at each other smiling mischievously and mouth 3...2....1. They dived in and tickled Eddie under his armpits and sides. Eddie's eye shoots open as he tried to swat their hands away 'Your wakeup call has arrived. It's the tickle monsters'. Eddie giggles trying to talk 'Oh no *chuckle* not the tickle monsters *chuckle* okay *chuckle* okay I'm awake'. Richie and Polly pulled away laughing and Richie leaned into peck Eddie on the lips. 'Good morning beautiful' 'Eww you smell like morning breath' Richie cocked his eyebrow and breathed in his face to which he was pushed away 'Omg no, no, no Richie brush your teeth before your try and kiss me you smell like ass' and ran into the kitchen. 'Awe c’mon Eddie spaghetti I just want a lil morning kiss'. Richie ran after him.

Polly watched as her parents chased each other and giggled getting comfortable on the couch and flicking through the channels. She ended up watching The Crystal Maze on the old game show channel. She recalled her dads watching this a lot when she was a kid. It was about to end as they we in the big crystal ball. That’s when Polly noticed something in the corner of the TV screen it was a red balloon. It was strange a complete contrast to the other colours on screen she cocked my head to the side to follow the balloons movement. The presenter nor the contestants had noticed it’s presence. Maybe someone had accidently let a balloon off on set or something. The balloon came closer to the TV screen and but still no one had noticed it she leaned in closer to the T.V screen. When out of nowhere it popped. She jumped back and gasped...but still no one had seen it pop or reacted to it. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel. 'Well that was weird' She thought to herself, but she soon brushed it off 'it's probably nothing’.

Eddie came and stood at the kitchen doorway. 'We're making waffles for breakfast what do you want on yours?'. Waffles were Polly’s favourite breakfast she thought for a moment 'Nutella please' Eddie smiled at her. 'Great choice' he turned back to head into the kitchen whilst Polly goes back to flicking through the channels trying to find something good to watch.

Eddie walked back into the kitchen and watched as his idiot husband throws raspberries into the air and tries to catch them with his mouth. He failed. 'I wouldn't employ you to the circus with that trick' 'Oi! it's the best way to eat' 'Yea when they are actually in your mouth and not all over the floor'. Richie puts the raspberries back on the counter 'Your feisty this morning. It's hot. I like it' Eddie felt his hands wrap around his waist and kiss being laid upon his neck. Eddie shook my head 'Behave. our child is in the next room' Richie breathed in his ear 'I'm not doing anything baby' He licked a strip up his neck. Eddie closed his eyes and let out a gasp before turning around and flicking his nose 'Go check on the waffles' Richie pouted but pulled away and checks on the waffles playing them up

'Rich. Remember what we spoke about last night' Eddie saw Richie tense slightly 'I was hoping you forgot'. Eddie put a hand on his shoulder 'Babe. we need to find out if the others are going through this. We can't just ignore it Polly is only gonna get worse and worse if we don't do something'. He sighed 'I know. Let's just have a nice breakfast and then we will make the calls who do we call first though' Eddie thought for a moment before saying…

'Beverly and Ben'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly heard a crash from the hallway. 'Ben?’ She asked. When she approached the hallway, she saw that Ben has passed out and his phone was still on and a voice spoke through it. Beverly ran to him to hold him and picked up the phone with shaky hands. Beverly heard a familiar voice. it was Eddie calling Ben’s name 'Eddie what's happened? Ben just passed out. What did you say to him?’ Beverly heard him exclaim 'Fuck ', ok Beverly I need you to tell me something?

Beverly always woke up early to start breakfast for her children. Having two children and one hungry husband took time and preparation. She had left Ben asleep upstairs. He’d been working hard all week. He deserved a break. Beverly set out a variety of fresh fruit on the table. A colourful mixture of greens, reds, pinks decorated the kitchen table making it look so colourful in the early morning daylight. She added a stack of pancakes in the centre of the table and began to fry some bacon. She felt a pair of hands sneak around my waist. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. 'Good morning'. Ben looked down and smiled back at her. He was so gorgeous to look at, but Ben was more than that to her. His personality and the way he treated her. It made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Beverly never knew a love like this existed but now that she had it, she didn’t want to let him go. ‘Good morning my sweet January ember. Breakfast looks delicious. You make a beautiful spread' She chuckled 'Yea. It all looks good now but wait till the kids are up'.

Just then They heard a stamped of feet coming down the stairs 'Speaking of sounds like a heard of elephants'. She placed her finger on his lips 'Ssh. Don’t let them hear that'. She leant up to kiss him and he kisses back 'Eww gross' 'god guys get a room it’s embarrassing'. She turned to see her two children making grossed out faces. Jason 16 and her daughter Lennox. 13. The youngest of Beverly’s children looked the most like her when she was a kid. Long ginger curls and bright blue eyes. Her face was decorated in freckles. ‘Well it sounds like you don’t want any breakfast then'. She heard voices of protest and smile. ‘oh, go on then but make sure you eat the fruit as well'. The children nod and gather around the kitchen counter to start helping themselves to the stacks of pancakes and the variety of toppings that they see in front of them.  
Ben glanced at Bev fondly turning to kiss her cheek; then pulling up a chair to try and get at the pancakes before the kids eat them all. He managed to get two pancakes and I loaded it up with fruit. Ben would usually avoid sweet things. He wanted to keep his body in check after all. It’s not that Bev would leave him if he started to gain weight. She wasn’t that shallow. but it helps with his own self-confidence. Ben used to feel very insecure about his body weight, which is why he started losing it in the first place and started going to the gym for 2 hours a day 6 days a week. But now that he had children and had a job on top of that. It became a lot harder to keep up his consistent level of fitness, but he still tried attempted to maintain a healthy body weight.

Ben watched as his two children ate. He was reminded of monkeys bickering over the maple syrup. He hoped that they would stop fighting when they reached the teenage years but nope they would still fight. ‘Jason stop hogging all the maple syrup . I have none’. Lennox whined reaching over the table to try and each it. Jason was putting a very liberal amount on his pancakes. Ben reached over and grabbed the maple syrup ‘That’s enough. Its becoming more syrup that pancake’. Ben laughed at Jason’s expression as he handed it over to Lennox. ‘Thank you, daddy,’ Lennox beamed and stuck out her tongue at Jason. He watched as Beverly fuss over the kids making sure that they ate all their fruit and that they didn't leave their plates empty. They had a strong no waste policy. Jason gobbled up his food in record time and took his orange juice upstairs to lock himself in the room. Whilst Lennox took her time and talked with Beverly.

Ben finished his food he admired Beverly she looked beautiful in this particular morning. She looked beautiful every morning. The sunlight reflected off her hair making her hair like a deep warm red like a crackling fire and that smile when she looks at him took his breath away ever since Ben first laid on eyes on her when she signed his yearbook. He had been hooked ever since. He never wanted to let her go.

He stood up to help her with the dishes, when Ben heard the phone ringing from the hallway. Ben felt a sense of dread wash over him as he slowly approached the phone. His palm started to sweat. Ben looked at the caller ID, it was Eddie. Ben brought the phone up to his ear 'Eddie. hey man how you doing' Ben heard Eddie's voice which seemed calm, but his voice was slightly off maybe on the verge of panic, 'Ben we need to talk. We’re experiencing problems with Polly. She’s been having these nightmares and she’s seeing strange things. She keeps mentioning seeing red. This might be completely of the wall but have your children complained about having nightmares recently?’ Ben pause for a moment and he tried to think 'No. not that I know off. If I have, they haven't told me.' 'Could they have told Beverley? I need to know Ben this is important. I'm worried. If your children have been experiencing the same thing. IT might not be dead’. Ben stumbled back; his hands braced against the wall to keep himself upright as he started to breathe heavily. Ben must have misheard him. Pennywise can't be back they killed him…They were sure of that. They crushed his heart how on earth could it have survived that and it's not like it's just them this time. They have children now. Children who had no idea what happened in Derry. Ben wanted nothing more than to protect them from all that bullshit. He hears Eddie say his name, but it seemed distant. Then he fainted.

Beverly heard a crash from the hallway. 'Ben?’ She asked. When she approached the hallway, she saw that Ben has passed out and his phone was still on and a voice spoke through it. Beverly ran to him to hold him and picked up the phone with shaky hands. Beverly heard a familiar voice. it was Eddie calling Ben’s name 'Eddie what's happened? Ben just passed out. What did you say to him?’ Beverly heard him exclaim 'Fuck ', ok Beverly I need you to tell me something? Has any of your children been experiencing nightmares recently?’ She frowned and thought ‘No, if they have, they haven't told me why?’ Eddie let out a shaky breath. ‘Ok don't panic but Polly has been having nightmares. We worry she's seeing what happened in the sewers we think that Pennywise is still alive'. Beverly dropped the phone to the floor backed away gasping. ‘Eddie, but that’s impossible we killed it. My children don’t even know about it. How on earth am I going to tell them’ ‘Beverley what if it is still alive and if that’s true, we need to end it now otherwise our kids are going to be the target. If Pennywise can reach Polly outside of Derry, then we need to go back. How soon can you get there?'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I hit a writer's block I'm also writing all of this on my phone. So it's harder to edit. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 is already mapped out in my head so it should be out sooner all being well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Stanley moved to Florida with Bill and Mike. He had taken to trying new things, in his defence his husbands were terrible influences on Stan and he eventually gave in because of peer pressure. Their children were with his parents for the weekend so he could spend some quality time with his silver foxes husbands. They were lying naked on top of their king-sized bed naked and high. They were laying over each other breathing in the smoke. Mike was absentmindedly stroking Stan’s hair. Stan gasped, the weed making me more responsive to every single touch. He inhaled more of the substance;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW)
> 
> Oh my 😚 some Smut. Enjoy some Stanlonbrough high sex. Because there ain't enough out there with these three loving each other. 
> 
> It's hot it's sweaty and sinful. 
> 
> Enjoy 😉😉

'Well that really didn't go well'. Richie put his arm around him .'It's not gonna Eds. We just told them that pennywise may still be alive’ . Eddie nodded and pull his husband close resting his head on his chest. 'I'm scared Richie. I'm scared for us, I'm scared for them, I'm scared for our children' Eddie felt Richie stroke his hair. ‘I know. Me too but we'll get through this like we always have'. Eddie felt Richie kiss his head 'Do you want me to call Stan, Bill and Mike?' Eddie nodded 'Yea I'm gonna go and get some water and take a few deep breaths' Richie nodded and let go and Eddie retreated to the kitchen where he saw Polly staring at her phone. 'You okay kiddo?' Polly looks up from her phone startled for a moment but then relaxed. 'Urr yea. Just thinking about last night and stuff I feel like I’m going crazy'. Eddie knew how she felt. His daughter doesn't deserve any of this and the thought that it might just be her going through it alone upset him. Eddie wished he knew how to help her, but he was grasping at straws trying to find a solution. Polly got up and stretched 'I think I'm going to go take a bath. I need to clear my head and relax' Eddie watched as she left, lifting a glass of water up to his lips with wobbly hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Stanley moved to Florida with Bill and Mike. He had taken to trying new things, in his defence his husbands were terrible influences on Stan and he eventually gave in because of peer pressure. Their children were with his parents for the weekend so he could spend some quality time with his silver foxes husbands. They were lying naked on top of their king-sized bed naked and high. They were laying over each other breathing in the smoke. Mike was absentmindedly stroking Stan’s hair. Stan gasped, the weed making me more responsive to every single touch. He inhaled more of the substance; that made his head the best kind of foggy. Bill stroked his thigh and Stan looked down at him. Bill smiled at his as dazed as Stan was and left kisses down his thigh. Stan closed his eyes. Stan had originally protested when he caught Mike and Bill smoking weed but this had been enough to convince him of how good it's effects were. Stan had never felt so relaxed. Stan felt Bill suck marks into his thigh and Stan groaned gripping onto Mikes arm. He leant back against Mike and felt Bill move further and further up his thigh. Stan looked up at Mike, who smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss Stan. Stan kissed back and feet Bill start to suck on the head of his cock. Stan gasped into Mikes mouth his brain going fuzzy fully receptive to all the touch around him 'Mmmpf Bill Fuck'.

Bill made eye contact; his beautiful eyes were blown wide with lust. He sank down deeper and Stan moaned out. It was slow, gentle and perfect. Mike was leaving kisses on his neck and began biting down gently. Bill pulled off and gave him his fingers. Stan knew to suck on his fingers, making eye contact with Bill. Big Bill was beautiful, relaxed dazed and naked and Stan needed him in him now; maybe Stan needed both of them in him. He felt the urge to be full. Stan took the fingers all the way down and Bill bit his lip. Mike reached around and played with his nipples; rubbing the nub with his fingers .God it all felt too good. 'Bill please. I need' A finger slipping into Stan stopped him before he could finish speaking and he threw his head back. 'What do you want Dove?' Stan heard Mike whisper into his ear lightly tugging it with his teeth. 'I need you. Both of you please' Stan begged, thrusting down onto Bill's fingers as he stretched him out.

It had been so long since it was just them in the house. Mike loved being a dad, of course he did but he also loved spending time with his husband's, especially doing this. He watched Stan being stretched out on Bills fingers. It's euphoric. He had never seen Stan so relaxed as he was always so tense. Mike was rather surprised that he had even agreed to getting high with us in the first place but now that he has; he's letting go and it was the hottest thing Mike had ever seen.

'You look gorgeous like this Dove. Doesn't he Bill?' Stan moaned at the nickname. Bill smiled and nodded leaning in to kiss Mike, who kissed back, he tasted of Stan. Mike tangled his fingers through Stan's hair. ‘Do you want both of our cocks Dove?' Stan nodded. 'Please fuck. I need to be full' Bill pulled his fingers out and pulled Stan onto his lap lining up his cock with Stan's hole. Stan wrapped his arms around Bills neck and sank down moaning, burying his head into Bill's neck. Mike’s lips parted and he just watched for a moment as they made love both still high as a kite still breathing in the fumes.

Bill looked at Mike lust present in his eyes and Mike groaned under his stare moving into kiss Bill who moaned into his mouth. Hearing them made him break and Mike tugged on Stan's hair he turned to face him biting his glossy bruised lips. Mike moved his hand down to Stan’s hole. 'You think you can take more Dove?' 'Yes Fuck' Mike lubed up his fingers adding them alongside Bills cock. They stilled movement so he could stretch Stan out to take him. Stan was used to this by now, so it wasn't hard to stretch him out further. Mike pulled his fingers out and lined up with him. Bill moved on to his back so that Mike could get better access. Mike pushed in carefully and Stan closed his eyes and Bill wondered for a moment if he was in pain; but then Stan moaned loudly, and I knew he was enjoying it as much as we did. They waited for him to adjust and Stan leaned against him and kisses his cheek 'Mike please Mike'. Mike moved against Bill and Stan lost it. He was making the prettiest moans. Hands on Bills chest 'Mphf feels so good. I'm close' Stan gasped as we both speed up determined for Stan to feel incredible. Stan let out a loud moan of both our names as he came with me following close behind. Mike pulled out slowly and so did Bill. They looked at each other than Mike leaned down to lick and suck on Bills cock until his came with a gasp of his names. They laid down next to each other and giggled giving each other lazy kisses. 

Bill looked at his husband's as he came down from his own high, they were beautiful, sweaty and breathless. Perfect. Bill felt incredibly lucky to have them. His childhood best friends and crushes are now his husband's. He never felt as safe or as loved as when he was with them and Bill wouldn't have it any other way. Bill climbed off the bed to go and get them all cleaned up. Stan and Mike pulled Bill back, once he suggested going and getting some food for us all. 'Billy we can eat later I wanna cuddle you' Stan whined. Bill always struggled to say no to him. To either of them really. Bill let himself be dragged back down and let himself be cuddled. Bill smiled and pecked both of their lips 'I love you' 'We love you too' They responded.

Bill heard the phone ring from downstairs. Bill went to go answer it but Stan clinged onto him "Sorry Dove, phone's ringing. I gotta go. Mikey will keep you warm until I get back'. Stan pouted and kissed me he kissed back briefly before going downstairs to find his phone putting on a dressing gown as he walked. Bill found it ringing on the windowsill and picked up. 'Hello?'. A familiar voice responded, 'Hey Bill' 'Hey Richie. What's up?' 'Dude, this is gonna sound strange but has any of your children been experiencing nightmares recently?’ Bill furrowed his brows in confusion. 'Not that I know off. they’re with Stan's parents for the weekend why?' Richie sighed 'Okay Bill. Listen carefully Polly has been having these nightmares. We think she’s seeing what happened that day in the sewers with Pennywise. You, Mike and Stan need to come back to Derry and bring the children. We need to know what we're dealing with' Bill’s breath started to quicken as he thought back to that day 'Richie, this better not be one of your terrible jokes because this is not fucking funny. My children have no clue what happened in Derry and I want to protect them from that, but you expect me to bring my children to that hellhole Fuck you' 'Bill I'm serious. Do you really think after all we've been through; I would lie about something as fucked up at this? If Pennywise is back and is strong enough to effect Polly how long until he comes after your children'. Bill banged his fist against the wall. 'FUCK!’ Bill shouted in frustration. He took a moment to calm down. ‘When do you want us there?' Richie paused before saying 'Tomorrow'. Bill hung up the phone, turning towards a very concerned Stan and Mike 'We need to go back to Derry' ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the support with my writing so far. Im surprised I've managed to keep at it for so long. More to come soon ,🤗


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly’s body went stiff, as though she was paralysed but her mind remained wide open and she could see flashes of red just like in her nightmares. It was blurry like she was seeing through thick steam she tried her best to make out any solid shapes. The first thing she saw was a silhouette of a person. She tried to make out details, she saw curly hair. The next thing she saw and almost felt was the wetness of her feet. She glanced down and saw a deep red colour. She walked closer to the bathtub and instantly felt a sense of dread and sadness

Polly retreated upstairs and ran a bath. These past couple of months had been weird for her. She would see the same thing every time the same shade of red the same muffled voices every time she closed her eyes. Her parents had tried everything, but nothing was working, and Polly was sick of it. She wondered how long it would be until her dad’s decided they were done with her and sent her off to be sectioned. She wanted them to be happy and not have to worry about me. She felt like such a disappointment. She added a bath bomb and some bath salts; one of Eddie’s fancy bath stuff. Polly was sure he wouldn't mind, couldn’t be any more of a burden she guessed. She ran her fingers across the water. It was warm and cosy. Welcoming even. Polly dimmed the lights and lit up one of her candles. The candle scent was 'Ocean Breeze' it always reminded her of her happy place, when her dads would take her for days at the beach. She stripped and sank into the bath feeling immediately calmer and letting her thoughts slip away. She closed her eyes and breathed in the various scents around her. 

Polly’s body went stiff, as though she was paralysed but her mind remained wide open and she could see flashes of red just like in her nightmares. It was blurry like she was seeing through thick steam she tried her best to make out any solid shapes. The first thing she saw was a silhouette of a person. She tried to make out details, she saw curly hair. The next thing she saw and almost felt was the wetness of her feet. She glanced down and saw a deep red colour. She walked closer to the bathtub and instantly felt a sense of dread and sadness.

It suddenly dawned on Polly what that deep red substance was. It was blood, the entire bathtub was filled with blood and it was coming out thick from someone’s wrist. She saw the person, someone who she vaguely recognized. She watched as the blood trickled out over the sides of the bathtub and onto the floor. There was way too much blood. Polly wasn’t sure how so much blood can come from one human being as she looked into the glazed over eyes of the naked man in front of her. She tried to remember his name and then she realised it was Stan. That's when his wrist grabbed at Polly’s hand tightly. She couldn't move away; his eyes were black, and blood was pouring from his mouth and eyes. She screamed and pulled hard trying to get away 'No! Get off me!'.

I woke up splashing around still screaming. She had a blade in her hand and had already made a cut to her own wrist, she was sure she didn’t bring a blade with her when she came up to draw a bath. Polly yelped and threw the blade away. Eddie was right by her side 'Polly. Polly. Ssh calm down. Omg Polly your wrists what did you do'. Polly was struggling to breathe, and her eyes were foggy. She reached out and grabbed Pa's hand and gripped it tightly. She tried to vocalize what it was she was feeling and what she just saw but couldn't and burst into tears in frustration shaking heavily. She felt Eddie help her to stand up and wrap a towel around her. She had no idea what that just was. She wasn’t sure if it was a nightmare or even a vision, but it unnerved her. She held her wrist to try and stop the bleeding.

Eddie led Polly into her bedroom, helping her to dress into her dressing gown and cleaning the wound on her wrist. Eddie called Richie up as Polly sat on the bed shaking and rocking completely falling in on herself. She felt tears stream down her cheek. All she could focus on was Stan's glazed over eyes as he gripped onto her wrist and the blood. So Much. Blood. 'Polly' she heard her name faintly, but she wasn't paying attention to the voices around her. Polly felt a hand on her cheek, she traced the source until she landed on concerned blue eyes staring back at her 'Polly what did you see? What happened sweetheart?' Polly gulped trying to steady her own breath 'I saw something. But I wasn't like when I was having my nightmares. I just closed my eyes for a brief moment, and it was like I had a vision or something. I saw a bathtub and I saw blood and a man. I think I remember the name being Stan. I watched as he bleeds in the bath. He gripped my arm tightly and wouldn’t let go. If felt so real and I couldn't do anything to help or save him I could only watch. I was so scared. When I came to, I had a knife in my hand and blood was coming out of my wrist just like Stan. I don’t know what would have happened if Pa hadn’t been there.' She blurted out. Richie and Eddie shared a look fear and concern present in both of their faces.

'Eddie call Bill or Mike and check on Stan' Richie said shakily. Eddie left the room to talk to them. Polly threw herself in Richie’s arms ‘I am so scared. Dad what is happening to me? I feel like I’m going crazy’ Richie stroked her hair. ‘You’re not crazy. We’re taking you back to Derry try and sort this out. You may not believe this but something bad is there. Me and your farther think that it may be related to what is happening with you’. Polly pulled back confused ‘What bad thing dad?’. Richie couldn’t finish his sentence as eyes widened and she felt her eyes roll back into my head. She saw flashes too quick to focus on. She was scared and all she could hear was laughter and then she saw a face. 

The face of a clown smiling right at her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finally out I need some time to think about how I'm gonna progress the story it's not hit me yet so I'm posting what I have so far. Hope anyone who cares likes it 😊


	6. Arriving in Derry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly looked terrible her face was pale and she was sweating. Richie wished he knew how to help her. He glanced over at Eddie who was equally as concerned. He looked how Richie felt. Helpless. And Richie couldn’t do anything to help her. His only child. He felt like a useless farther; he was supposed to be able to protect her but nothing can be done to make her better until he knows exactly what they are dealing with but he can’t fight what’s going on in her own head which he could tell was hurting her the most. Richie pulled up to the townhouse, sighed. ‘Keep strong kiddo’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is finally up. I have tried to write this three times already but keep ending up losing my work due to not saving or my phone breaking on me. Basically I'm a dumbass but I'm so happy to finally get this out I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all do too.
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Polly watched the world go by from the car. Trees, building bushes. The world seemed peaceful. until her eyes focused on the sign 'WELCOME TO DERRY'. Flashes of red clouded Polly’s vision she felt queasy. She gasped feeling like she was going to throw up. 'Dad stop the car' Polly exclaimed franticly. Richie stopped the car and Polly pulled open the door, she threw up feeling like someone was rearranging her insides. Her throat burned hot and she tried her best to steady herself on the car door. She pulled herself up and breathed heavily. When her eyes focused again, she could see the looks on her parents faces 'You good kiddo?' Richie asked her. She nodded. She didn't feel good though, but she didn’t want to say that she felt terrible not just from throwing up but from constantly worrying her parents. Ugh she felt like such a burden. She looked up at the car ceiling trying to focus on keeping the remaining bile inside of her.

Polly looked terrible her face was pale and she was sweating. Richie wished he knew how to help her. He glanced over at Eddie who was equally as concerned. He looked how Richie felt. Helpless. And Richie couldn’t do anything to help her. His only child. He felt like a useless farther; he was supposed to be able to protect her but nothing can be done to make her better until he knows exactly what they are dealing with but he can’t fight what’s going on in her own head which he could tell was hurting her the most. Richie pulled up to the townhouse, sighed. ‘Keep strong kiddo’ Richie thought. 

Richie left the car and collected the bags. His feet dragging his heavy body to the boot. ‘This town man. Most people look back on their hometown with fond memories, but Derry drains me’. Richie thought. He entered the townhouse and as usual found that there was no one at reception and the place was deserted Richie grabbed any key and signed in, assuming that Polly and Eddie were following behind him. Richie dragged himself up the stairs and to their room. Richie opened the door, dropped the bags and flopped face first on the bed. Richie groaned, he felt defeated. Last time Richie was in Derry he nearly lost Eddie to that fucking clown and now he was back, terrified of losing his little family to that fucker. Richie would rather Pennywise would take him than them. Those moments where he thought Eddie was going to die broke him more than anything could. Richie began to cry and buried his head into the sheets. ‘Anything. Anything but Pennywise’. He hoped uselessly 

Polly followed her farther into the hotel room and to see him face down on the bed he looked terrible. It was so unlike Richie to be like this. When he was usually so full of life always finding ways to tease Eddie, making jokes and funny faces to make her laugh. It made Polly feel responsible for his feelings. She let toxic thoughts enter her mind ‘It’s all my fault why I was I even born I've caused so much harm to my family’. Polly felt tears fall from her eyes as she sat on the bed next to him. Polly cautiously laid a hand on his back 'Dad I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If it wasn't for me and my stupid fucking head, you both wouldn't have had to come back here. I wish I'd have never been born' Richie shot up, his eyes widening, an exasperated look on his face 'Polly Tozier. You don't ever say that again. You and your dad are the most important people in my life. You are not the cause of any of this. We’re here to help you baby girl and find out why you’re having these nightmares.' Richie pulled Polly into a tight hug and ran his fingers through her brunette curls. It calmed them both. Polly buried her head in his chest to try to calm down. Polly felt him kiss the top of her head.

Eddie walked in find Polly and Richie in a tight embrace. He could see Polly crying and Richie looked like he had been crying and Eddie’s heart broke seeing them both hurt. Eddie mouthed 'Is she okay?' to Richie and he shook his head. Eddie sat next to Polly and stroked her back. It seemed to calm her down and her choked sobs turned into whimpers. They stayed like that for a while in a solemn group cuddle holding each other like if they let go, they would lose each other. This situation sucked but at least they had each other. They all heard the door downstairs open and Eddie pulled away. 'That must be one of the others. I'll go and greet them’. Eddie reluctantly left Polly and Richie, still holding each other and went out into the hallway and down the stairs where he spotted a familiar head of Ginger curls and a handsome muscle man with a kind smile surrounded by two children.

Coming back here definitely wasn't in the list of things Beverly wanted to do before she died. It was nice to see that Derry was still the shithole ghost town it always was. She didn’t have the best memories about Derry, the only good thing about Derry was the losers and of course Ben. Beverly put down her bags by the reception, noting that no one was around. She signed in her name and grabbed a key. She watched as Eddie made his way downstairs. He looked tired but he smiled at them anyway to which she smiled back. Eddie hugged her 'Hey Bev, it's good to see you' I nodded and hugged back. 'You too. I wish it was in better circumstances’. Eddie nodded and hugged Ben 'Hey haystack'. ' Hey Eddie, nice to see you' Eddie then and focused on the children 'This isn't the kids is it? They've all got so tall I haven't seen you all since you were babies' Jason was first to speak 'Babies. Uncle Eddie I was 5 when you last saw me' Eddie laughed 'Was it. You have to forgive me I'm getting forgetful in my old age' Jason smiled and shook his head 'So when do we get some food? I'm starving' Lennox asked Jason pointed at his mouth and opened wide. 'Not yet, go help your farther with the bags'. Jason and Lennox groaned in unison but left to help with the rest of the bags. 

Beverly continued his conversation with Eddie 'Yours upstairs?' Eddie nodded 'Bev. Did you tell your kids? do they know about why they are here?' Beverly looked down at the floor. She wasn’t looking forward to telling them. It would make her sound crazy and besides they weren’t sure what they were dealing with yet. 'I couldn't bring myself to tell them Eddie. I mean what could I say to them. Hey, we're leaving the safety of our town to go and potentially fight a killer clown for a third time because your uncle’s daughter is having nightmares. Like they would believe me. I've told them it's a family vacation to my hometown and they've not questioned it. But Eddie by bringing them here I'm putting them on the line. So, I swear to god if anything happens to them…' Beverly’s voice became higher pitched as she tried to fight back the tears and Eddie placed his hands on her shoulders 'I know. I'm scared too. I’m trying to hope for the best’

Polly made her way downstairs, curious about the newcomers. She leant her head over the banister and saw someone she vaguely recognized: a woman with ginger curls and a pretty face. She followed the stairs all the way down to make herself visible to them. Beverly smiled sweetly at her 'Polly look at how much you've grown' she gasped. 'Pol you remember Auntie Beverly, don't you?' Polly frowned. 'I think so. It's been a while.' Beverly opened her arms and Polly slid into them. 'How are you feeling Polly? Your dad has been telling me you’re not feeling well recently' Polly bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure how much Beverly knew 'I’m coping just been having nightmares and I don’t know why I’m having them, but I hope coming here can help me find out why’ Beverly nods looking at me sadly 'I hope so to'.

Lennox carried her suitcase up the steps to the townhouse and through the door. Beverly and Eddie hadn’t moved from their spot since. The Lennox’s eyes focused on someone new and she stopped in her tracks, it was like everything else became blurry. She scanned her body taking all of the stranger in. Admiring her brunette curls cascading down her back her bright green eyes looking back at Lennox through black rimmed glasses. Her cheeks were rosy, and her pretty pink lips lifted up into a smile. She looked cool to Lennox she was wearing a white t shirt under a black corduroy overall dress, mesh stockings and doc martins. She was beautiful and she was walking over to her. Shit be cool Lennox be cool! 'Hi there. I'm Polly'. She held out her hand Lennox immediately wanted to reach out and hold it but settled to shake her hand instead rather awkwardly 'Urm...h..i ....I'm Lennox' Polly smiled. 'Lennox that's a really cool name' I screamed internally this girl is the epitome of cool, yet she thinks that I'm cool wow. I wanted to say, 'Yea but not as cool as you' but instead I had a brain error 'Cool'. Well that was uncool of me good job Lennox you nervous weirdo. ‘Do you need help with your bags’ Polly asked and Lennox agreed as she got the key from her mother and headed upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time Stan even heard of the name Derry; he had almost lost his life. He didn’t go through with it in the end, but he was close and just that thought was enough to distress him. He remembered the bath, the blood and the fear that had completely consumed him and as the trio approached Derry. Stan had felt that same dread claw its way up his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has everything. Angst, fluff. A little but of fear. Polly sassing her parents for there repressed homosexuality.
> 
> It's all coming together now 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

The car had this uncomfortable silence as Bill, Mike and Stan drive to Derry. Bill can tell that his husbands were particularly happy to be coming back there and Bill really couldn’t blame them. He questioned why they we ever doing this. Because Richie's daughter had a been having nightmares and It might be linked to the alien clown they had already killed. Part of Bill wanted to turn back take the kids back home and be safe. However, if this is real and Pennywise is back, he clearly had the strength to affect outside the barrier of Derry. Bill was the one with glass in his hand making that oath in 1989 and an oath is an oath. 

Bill sighed and glanced back at the kids who were asleep Nia had fallen asleep on Stan's shoulder and he was absentmindedly stocking her black curls. Theodore had fallen asleep reading, a book about birds on his face, he was snoring gently. Theodore reminded Bill so much like Stan. They had the same interest in birds, they would always go on nature walks together and they had a deep love for animals. Theo had once told them that his dream job would to ‘be a farmer like his daddy Mikey’ used to be. He had Stan's curls and Mike's smile. Nia on the other hand was hot headed and very extraverted. They had always said she'd make a great leader one day. She was very smart and fearless. Bill remembered her begging them to take her to an obstacle course. She had watched loads of military training videos and was inspired to take part in that herself. Stan had freaked out of course but Nia was in her element climbing high and making jumps that would scare anyone. They were all so proud when she had completed it. 

Bill thought about his husbands. He really didn’t know what he would do without them. Bill looked on fondly only pulling himself away from the scene when he felt Mike place his hand on his thigh. He gave me a weary smile. 'Well be okay Bill. We've done this before. Remember we can get though everything as long as we’re together'. Bill nodded but stayed quiet. He knew he was trying to make me feel better it didn't help put his mind at ease. However, he appreciated him trying regardless. Bill laced his hand with his husband. Retaining at least a small amount of comfort.

Stan was glad that the kids were sleeping because all three of them were completely on edge and Stan didn't want them to see them like this as they didn’t want to worry them. Bill turned back to look at the children and Stan noticed the worry and sadness in his eyes and Stan could completely empathize with how he feels. Last time Stan even heard of the name Derry; he had almost lost his life. He didn’t go through with it in the end, but he was close and just that thought was enough to distress him. He remembered the bath, the blood and the fear that had completely consumed him and as the trio approached Derry. Stan had felt that same dread claw its way up his throat. Stan fought to keep the tears at bay. Stan would constantly remind himself how much he have to live for but there was always a small voice inside his head that was taunting him to grab a blade and.... Stan gripped the car and tried to calm his breathing. Nia stirred in her sleep and Bill turned back to me and mouthed 'You okay?' Stan nodded as he felt himself calm down, deciding to keep stroking his daughter's hair to take his mind of things. 

Mike didn’t realise he had his hand gripped hard on the steering wheel. He was holding so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Mike was doing his best to keep calm that was until he noticed the sign 'Welcome to Derry'. Mike didn't need to look at his husband's faces to know that they were feeling the same sense of dread as he was. Since they become a dad it was his priority to keep his children safe and he had always been good at it. If Pennywise was back though. He didn’t know if he could keep his kids safe. He could only hope that all of them together can come up with a way of stopping it. He wished he didn't believe that there could even be a possibility the Pennywise had returned but he knew how hard it was to convince the losers that Pennywise had returned the first time. So, if Eddie says it's a possibility then he believed him and only this time they had all their memories intact. Mike pulled up at the townhouse and sighed sharing glances with Stan and Bill.

'You both ready?' He received a nod of them 'Okay time to put on our brave faces for the kids'. Mike made an attempt to smile and he woke the kids, who looked dazed and confused 'hmm where are we?' Theodore asked sleepily. 'We at the holiday place Theo' Bill replied, a weary smile on his face. I went to go collect the bags whilst Stan maneuvered a sleepy Nia to her feet. Whilst Theo came out the opposite way, a book held tightly in his hands taking note of his surroundings. 

Polly felt like her breath had been taken away when she first laid eyes on Lennox. The first thing she noticed was her hair; long fiery red curls Lennox was the spitting image of her mother. Her eyes were a sky blue and she had freckles dotting her face. She wore a red dress that perfectly contrasted her pale skin and Polly just couldn't look away. A lump caught in her throat and she fought to keep cool. Polly put on my best cheeky smile and confidently strode up to her. Polly didn't know how to approach this: Was she to hug her, shake her hand, was she to do one of those kiss things that French people do. She would definitely like to kiss her peachy lips. She thought briefly before bringing herself back to reality. ‘Put out your hand yes okay she's shaking it and she's smiling. What's her name? Lennox?... Oh, wow such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. I'm sure I was smiling way too much and I'm sure I had been holding her hand for way too long that is socially acceptable’. Polly decided to help her unpack and get to know her better.

Lennox led her upstairs and opened the door to her room. The interior design was very dated. Sort of an eyesore to look at. Lennox opened up the curtains to let in some light and opened her bags. Polly was looking at her intently. It made her blush, Lennox smiled at her and she smiled back. Lennox opened the wardrobe and started to sort out her clothes. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Polly holding her drumsticks she was admiring them and even pulled some tricks with with her fingers she was mesmerizing to watch 'You a drummer?' she asked Lennox. 'Yea. I'm not very good, but it's a good way of venting frustration. I brought the sticks with me because I need to do something with my hands. Is that weird' She looked me, a sparkle in her eye 'No. Not at all! I get that. I play guitar myself self-taught, I can play both electric and acoustic. I brought my acoustic guitar here with me just in case I come up with anything song lyric wise' Lennox swore that her heart almost stopped. They had something in common. It made sense that Polly plays guitar. Lennox wondered if she sang too. She thought that she would sound angelic. ‘Lennox get a grip your supposed to be acting like your cool here.’

'Yes. I write song lyrics too. I enjoying singing' 'No shit! Me too, looks like we got a lot in common Lennox' She winked at me and Lennox felt herself blushing again like the walking disaster she felt she was. 'Yea we do, we should jam sometime. It's nice to talk to another musician. We could be a famous band one day' . ‘Yea Lennox what a great band you would be when you can't even talk to her properly’. 'That would be dope. Listen I'll leave you to unpack the rest of your things come find me when your done and we can compare song lyrics'. And just like that Polly left the room taking Lennox’s breath with her. ‘I gotta learn how to be cool because right now I'm not doing a good job of it.’ Lennox smiled, happy that something good has come from this weird family holiday at this ghost town.

Polly walked back to her hotel room and found Richie laughing at something on his phone. She liked that he was smiling again. It made him look more like himself. Polly snuck up on Richie and jumped on him 'Hey dad, what'cha looking at?'. Richie made a grunting sound on impact and shook his head 'I took these candid pictures of your farther and I thought it would cheer me up'. Polly curled up next to him and saw a picture of Eddie dressed in a pink bathrobe chasing their dog that had brought a rat into the house. His facial expressions were obscene, and Polly burst out laughing along with Richie, which was made even better by Eddie coming into the door making the exact same facial expression as the one in the picture. Polly and Richie looked at each other in silence for a moment and then burst into hysterics 'What?' Eddie frowned which made them laugh more 'What's so funny?' 'Nothing', They both replied through a fit of giggles. 'Sure. Well then I guess you wouldn't mind seeing what's on the phone then'. Eddie pounced on Richie trying to wrestle the phone from him. Polly watched them fight like this often. It never failed to cheer her up. She rolled of the bed and went in search for her guitar leaving them to it. 'Polly you traitor. come help me' 'No don't help her Pol he's evil. Now gimme the phone asshole' Polly laughed and shook her head. Eddie finally got the phone from Richie and stood over him victorious 'Ha. Got ....wait when the fuck did you take this picture?' 'What picture?' 'This picture asshole. Wait was this what you were doing when I was trying to wrestle the mouse outta Barney's mouth'. Richie nodded, and Eddie slapped his chest. Polly picked up her guitar and made her way to the door.

'Wait a minute where are you going?' Eddie asked. 'I'm going to show Lennox my guitar. she plays the drums; we were going to talk about song lyrics together' 'Ooooooo' Richie and Eddie mocked in unison. Polly rolled her eyes 'Shut up I've only I’ve only just met her' 'And? It only took one look and I was Eddie's the moment I met him' They shared a tender moment and we're almost about to kiss when Polly decided to ruin the moment.' One look my ass. Y'all were repressed gay's until you were forty.' Polly smirked at their shocked faces and with that she left one my way back to Lennox.

Nia had followed her parents into the townhouse. This isn’t what how she wanted to spend her summertime when she could be out doing literally anything else. She had complained when she was dragged by her dads out here, but they had tempted her with a promise of a ‘Holiday’ but now that she was here. She already hated it the place was like a ghost town and the townhouse was old and boring. She opened her phone and sat on a chair as she played a few games on her phone. If she was gonna have to be here she would at least try and entertain herself.

Theo walked around the grounds of the townhouse taking in the nature. He noticed it had an air of sadness and was interested in why. He thought that it was almost poetic. He knelt down and studied the flowers, when his eyes noticed a row of red roses contrasting to the gloomy aesthetic of the rest of the place. He followed it curiously and it led him to the side of the townhouse. He wondered how it was possible to grow such flourishing flowers in concrete. He noticed that the roses were all the same shape and the pigment of the roses remained a deep blood red. The gardening artistry was top notch. He noticed a white string and his eyes followed it slowly, cautiously. He noticed a lonely red balloon. It was big and shiny and took up most of the space in the alley. It seemed to be throbbing and he heard faintly; a nursery rhyme but not from anywhere near but coming from inside his head. Theo began to take steps back as the balloon followed him. He registered fear. Whatever this was ....it wasn't good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Why am I doing this. My dads have brought me all the way here because I’m having nightmares. And worse so they’ve gone and got their old school friends involved. They all must think I’m crazy and oh gosh maybe I am. I must be utterly screwed up in the head to dream off naked old men bleeding in bathtubs.’ Polly stop playing and rested her head on the guitar. She didn’t have the energy to be crying anymore. They were here so they must believe her to some extent, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back off hiatus and I've finally pushed past my writers block. 
> 
> The song is a beautiful one. It's called 'Mind over Matter' by PVRIS. I was listening to it a while back and felt the need to include it as i feel like it perfect explains how Polly feels. I'll leave a link below to check out the song yourself.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhs9DuY04rs
> 
> Enjoy <3

Theo backed away. ‘What in the world is that!’. The balloon came closer and closer to him and Theo feel to the floor scrambling backward. 'Are you okay?' A voice asked him. Theo turned around to look at the person and was about to reply but when he looked back the balloon was gone. 'Yea. I just fell' He lied because for some reason telling the stranger that he feared a balloon doesn't exactly make a great first impression. 'You need a hand?' The stranger held out his hand and I took it. It was them Theo got to look at him for the first time. Blonde hair pushed of his face. Soft brown eyes, he wore a plaid shirt and a nerdy T-shirt. Theo admitted to himself he was really quite nice too look at. The stranger smiled at his dumbfounded face 'Th...ank.....you' 'Anytime. I'm Jason btw. You been dragged to this family holiday too' Theo nodded 'Yes, the place is pretty dull but I like looking at the flowers maybe I will find some like the pictures in my book'. Theo picked up his book from the floor and flicked through the pages. 'You like nature huh?' 'Oh yes. There's something so beautiful about it, so peaceful. I think I would like to live in the countryside someday' Jason smiled at him and Theo smiled back 'You heading in?' He asks. Theo nodded and follow him inside the townhouse.

Polly headed downstairs. She wanted to go somewhere quiet to play some music on her guitar. I spotted a group of people downstairs and figured they were his dad’s other friends. As one of them turned Polly’s breath caught in his throat as she recognised the face looking up at her. It was the same face that she saw when she blacked out ’Stan?’. She gripped the stair rail trying to keep myself up right and control her breathing as she studied his face. 

A flash of red crossed her eyes, as she briefly saw the same face from her vision in the bathtub but after a second it was all back to normal. Polly felt faint like she might fall, and she tipped forwards when she felt a hand on her back steadying her. Polly glanced up to see the concerned face of Richie ‘You okay kiddo?’. Polly nodded and leaned into his touch ‘Yep. All good. I think I’m gonna go somewhere quiet to play now I need some time alone’. Richie stroked her hair ‘Okay well if you need me. Give me a ring okay’ Polly made her way down the rest of the stairs, keeping an iron grip on the stair rail as she went. 

She opened one of the doors on her way to find a quiet place to go and play when she walked in on a group of kids around her own age. They all looked at her and she stared back. ‘Hey, I didn’t know anyone else was in here’. Polly went to go but Jason stood up to introduce himself as the oldest of the group ‘Hey there, I’m Jason I’m Beverly’s and Ben’s son its nice to meet you’ Polly shook his hand ‘Hey, I’m Polly nice to meet you’. The children introduced themselves to one another. They all told Polly the same thing that they were here for a holiday vacation. Which upset Polly slightly, but she understood that their parents didn’t tell them what was actually going on. She pondered on if she should tell them why they were actually here but decided not to because she would sound crazy, she just met these people she didn’t wanna seem crazy. ‘I’m gonna go and find somewhere quiet to play for a while ill catch you all later I guess’ and before anyone could say anything she left the room.

‘She seems sad’ Theo commented. Nia scoffed her eyes still on her phone ‘ Of course she’s sad I mean look at where we are its no 5 star resort’. Jason felt bad for her but he didn’t know if he should go after her if she needed time alone. He decided to stay and talk to Theo a bit more he liked listening to him talk about nature. Lennox entered the room ‘Hey bro, you seen Polly anywhere?’ Jason nodded ‘She just came through here. She seemed upset about something I think she wanted time alone’ Lennox was sad to hear that when not to long ago she was laughing with Polly. She wondered what was wrong.

After a while Polly found a room towards the back of the townhouse. It was completely empty. it was a room used for entertaining guests she guessed. She could see tables and chairs scattered about and a stage in front of big windows that showed the garden at the back of the townhouse. 

She followed the steps to the stage and noticed a grand white piano placed in the centre of the room. It looked like it hadn’t been played in years; with a thick coating of dust paired with spider webs littered all over the it. Polly ran her finger over the piano keys and picked up a large cluster of dust. She was saddened to see it so abandoned. An instrument is supposed to be played. She pulled out a stool situated by the piano and sat in front of it. She opened her guitar case and lightly traced my fingers over the string’s. She didn’t have a particular melody to play. She just knew she needed a distraction. 

You were spoiled rotten and turned stale like all your plans, my tongue's acquired tolerance for tastes I couldn't stand. You've been stuck in a rut and a wasteland, drowned in swamps below your feet’

She sang out into an audience of ghosts.

So just trust me, you'll be just fine, I need your trust just for tonight. This is not a place in my head, reach out your hands and tell me just what you feel. This is not just all in your head, Mind over matter makes these things feel so real’

‘I’m sure if I was to tell any reasonable person about my black out experiences. They would laugh at me heck I’m sure I would. But it’s gotta be more than just a mental disorder?’

‘I can see the doubt in your eyes, you say there's no such thing as better things in life. Well, I must confess this is all too new for me, A whole new world, a whole new world to see’

‘Why am I doing this. My dads have brought me all the way here because I’m having nightmares. And worse so they’ve gone and got their old school friends involved. They all must think I’m crazy and oh gosh maybe I am. I must be utterly screwed up in the head to dream off naked old men bleeding in bathtubs.’ Polly stop playing and rested her head on the guitar. She didn’t have the energy to be crying anymore. They were here so they must believe her to some extent, right? 

Eddie spent some time speaking to Mike, Bill and Stan. Catching up about normal life things. He spoke to the children. Richie commented on how much they had grown. It was all way too normal for the circumstances. Eddie had this lump in his throat that just wouldn’t budge. They were all were sitting down next to the bar. The children sat across the other side of the room far enough to be in ear shot. Richie passed him a whiskey to which he downed, in record time. Richie gave his shaky husband a look and I sighed. 

‘You know why I brought you all here. So, I’m going to get straight to the point. Polly is experiencing nightmares. She mentions red a lot. She also told me off a blackout where she saw Stan dead in the bath, which we know almost happened last time…Polly wasn’t around when we all came back to Derry how could she possibly have known unless...’

Bill sighed ‘ I can’t get my head around this. I mean how is it even possible Eddie, how could it have returned. We squished his heart if you remember. When we left that was the end of it. Neibolt collapsed. Could it’s just nightmares and all of this is just a coincidence?’. 

Eddie ran my hand over my face. ‘Bill. I would love to believe that this is all one big coincidence believe me. When she first started having them my first thought that it was just nightmares. But what if it isn’t. It’s not worth thinking about but what if the clown survived and has latched onto her somehow’. 

Mike sighed ‘I mean it’s possible. Anything is if Pennywise can come back twice who’s to say it can’t come back again. It was so hard to get you all to believe this the second time this happened so let’s not rule anything just yet’. Beverly spoke quietly and Ben sensing she was scared placed a hand on her shoulder and she spoke ‘But what about the kids. They don’t know anything about this place. What if they go after them if it has already got a hold of Polly somehow and away from Derry how long until it starts coming after the rest of our kids’ 

Richie knew that was a possibility. They all knew but they only defeated it when they were all together, so they need to be all together ‘Somehow all of you are going to have to tell your children about this. They might not believe it but the more they know the more we can keep them safe. If it is back that means it could be even more powerful than before. If this is the case, we need to find it and finish this’. 

Stan took all of this in as he drank more of his whiskey and grabbed onto Bill tightly. He always thought of himself as the weakest of the group. When Eddie has phoned the other night and asked if he was okay, he was confused of course he was okay. But knowing that Polly had seen him bleeding in the bath disturbed him. He’s had this voice in the back of his head which he tried to ignore but being back here he felt the voice grow louder. Mike held him and kissed his forehead ‘I feel like we are cursed we will never be rid of it for as long as we live’ Stan spoke timidly tears prickling at his eyes.

They all tensed up at that they all knew that it was a possible risk. Pennywise always goes after children first and foremost. They were children when they had their first encounter with Pennywise. it made a lot of sense. Mike held him and kissed his forehead. Eddie knew how daunting this must be for him. The last time Pennywise made an appearance. Stan came very close to losing his life. Luckily, he didn’t get that far and he’s still with them.   
Something was getting at Eddie then he realised Polly wasn’t there. Eddie scanned the room looking for Polly. ‘Where’s Polly?’ he asked Richie. ‘Oh, she went somewhere to practise her guitar she told me she needed some time alone’. Eddie shot up out of my chair fear in his eyes. ‘Wait you left Polly on her own’. Eddie bolted out of the room to go and look for her.

Eddie checked every room…. but Polly was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he got closer to the edge, he saw something on the ground he bent down to pick it up when he realised it was Polly’s glasses. He held the glasses close to his chess and peered over the edge of the cliff when a big red balloon obscured his vision. Eddie gasped scrambling backwards. The balloon popped and he heard laughter. He ran not looking back all the way back to the townhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl is finally back of a long hiatus with this fic. In this time i have reformatted and edited this whole thing. Adding extra things to make the narrative run smoothly. I am so much more happy with this now that i have restructured it i hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Its a big one
> 
> Enjoy

Polly put her guitar down and took in the room around her. She couldn’t tell if the silence was comforting or eerie. She noticed that a door was open that lead out to the back of the townhouse. She was sure it wasn’t open before. She followed the path outside. Maybe the fresh air would do her good. She breathed in and out slowly. Taking in her surroundings. At first glance everything seemed normal but if you were to look closer at the shade of the flowers or the sway of the trees there was something not quite right about it.

In a cluster of blooming roses, she noticed a red balloon. It was similar to the one she had seen on the television back home. She almost didn’t see it at first as it was blended within a cluster of roses. She thought that her eyes may have been playing tricks on her because the balloon seemed to be growing bigger before her eyes. The balloon raised up from its bed of roses and began to sway from side to side. The peculiar thing was that there was no wind that could have been the cause of the balloon’s movement. It took off on a path and Polly was compelled to follow it to Its destination. It was like she didn’t have control of her own legs. The balloon seemed to keep increasing in size. She felt dread build up in the pit of her stomach. Her legs moving on their own she wanted so badly to stop them but she had no control.

The balloon lead her into a clearing and as she walked closer. She noticed she was standing on a cliff. The balloon was floating by the very edge of a cliff luring her closer. She heard manic laughter coming from inside her head as she approached. Polly took a step, so she was on the very edge. She reached out for the balloon when it popped in front of her. A harsh wave of ear-piercing screaming came at her from all corners of her mind and she frantically placed her hands over her ears. She could still hear the laughter invading the space in her head. ‘Make it stop!’ She shouted helplessly. ‘What you waiting for Polly. Jump’ She heard a disembodied voice say. She tried to search for the source of the voice. There was no one around. ‘Hello?’ I shouted shakily. ‘Do you want to float Polly. We all float down here. Come join us Polly’ another voice said. Then a chorus of children voices chanting and encouraging her to ‘jump’. She took a step forwards about to go over the edge and saw a flash of sharp white teeth accompanied by glowing yellow eyes in her head…

Eddie followed the path ‘Polly, sweetheart, where are you’ Eddie shouted frantically. The silence unnerving. He just wanted to hear something anything. Just one indication that his daughter was alive. He followed the path and entered the clearing a lump caught in his throat and he felt like he was going to throw up. ‘No way did she jump, she couldn’t have jumped. Please be okay Polly please please please’ Eddie begged. As he got closer to the edge, he saw something on the ground he bent down to pick it up when he realised it was Polly’s glasses. He held the glasses close to his chess and peered over the edge of the cliff when a big red balloon obscured his vision. Eddie gasped scrambling backwards. The balloon popped and he heard laughter. He ran not looking back all the way back to the townhouse.

He burst through the doors of the townhouse panting clutching his chest. Tears were falling heavily down his face and onto the floor below. He drew the attention of everyone in the room. Richie immediately got up to meet him he rested his hands-on Eddie’s shoulders ‘Ed’s what happened. What did you see? Where is Polly?’ Eddie couldn’t form the words to respond to him. Richie shook his shoulder; he needed the reassurance that his daughter was okay ‘Eddie where is Polly!’ Eddie cried harder still not being able to respond instead he brought held up the glasses he was clutching in his hand making eye contact with Richie. He held out the glasses. Richie’s face was bewildered as he looked at Polly’s glasses, he took the glasses in his hand and studied it. ‘It can’t be Polly’s. Please anyone else’s but her’s’. He looked at the engraving on the side of the glasses where it read Polly’s. Riche gave the glasses back to his husband and sank down on the nearest seat. He was struggling to process his thoughts. He felt like it was his fault for leaving her alone if something has happened to her he could only blame himself.

‘Eddie. What happened’ Bill asked tentatively. Eddie looked up tears still falling from his eyes. He took in a breath and tried to form the words to explain what happened. ‘Polly’s gone’ He said quietly trembling. ‘What do you mean Polly is gone?’ Mike asked. Beverly moved to Eddie’s side to hold him close in a hug she couldn’t bear seeing him cry like this. After a minute Eddie found the words to explain what happened. ‘I went after her. I followed the path which lead to the cliff. I found her glasses on the floor, I tried to look over the edge to get her but a balloon obscured my vision. Its it….its back and it has my daughter’ Eddie began crying again burying his face in Beverly’s shoulder. 

The losers all looked at each other fear on all of their faces. If it has took Polly how long until it goes after the rest of the kids. After hearing what happened, Richie stood up anger flowing through him he blamed himself for this he stood up and threw the chair across the room screaming in frustration and anger. The possibility of Pennywise being back was always there but the fact that it’s took his daughter got him mad he wanted to take a baseball bat and kill that fucking clown in every way possible. He left the room he couldn’t look at anyone in the face right now especially not his husbands.

The children all shared confused looks. They had no idea what had happened here or who had taken Polly and who on earth this It character was, but it was becoming clear to them that this was not a holiday. Jason spoke up ‘What is going on?’ The losers looked at their children. Now there was no way to avoid telling them about what happened in Derry or even how much danger they were in. All of the losers accept Beverly and Eddie sat by their children. Beverly didn’t think it right to leave Eddie in the state he was in especially not now that Richie had gone. Beverly held Eddie tighter she didn’t say anything she didn’t know if there was anything, she could say to make things better.

‘Your scaring me now. What happening. I knew this place was too depressing to be a holiday’ Nia commented latching onto Theo’s arm. Mike shared a look with the rest of the losers, and they nodded it would be on him to tell them this even if they didn’t believe him, they had to know. ‘You’re not here for a holiday’ The children scoffed ‘This is going to sound completely mad and I know your not going to believe us but there’s this bad clown and back when we we’re kids, we were being terrorized by it. He was taking children in the neighbourhood. All of us are friends because we worked together to find it. But it didn’t work and 27 years later it came back and we fought it again we thought we got rid of it but now it looks like it has come back’. The children were bewildered they weren’t quite sure if they believed what they was hearing. Nia laid back ‘This some scary story your telling us to freak us out dad. Ha very funny can we go somewhere cool now’ Nia laughed nervously. 

‘It’s not a joke Nia. So, I’m telling you all stick together and stay where we can see you if it can take Polly then we can’t afford anyone to be alone just in case anything happens okay’ The kids didn’t respond still trying to process it all. ‘Do you understand’ Mike raised his voice slightly he knew it was hard for them to take in, but he needed them to know this wasn’t a joke. Stan spoke quietly he saw Theo trembling looking down at the floor. ‘Are you okay Theo?’ Stan asked moving to sit down next to him placing a hand on his knee. Theo shook his head ‘Earlier I saw something. I didn’t think it was anything at first. I was walking by the side of the townhouse looking at all the plants when I saw a balloon. I felt scared as it came closer to me that’s when Jason found me. Does that mean Pennywise is coming after me next. I don’t wanna disappear daddy I’m scared. Theo cried and Stan held him close ‘Sssh. You’ll be okay as long as we are together’ Stan reassured him. This was the conformation the group needed.   
They had to face reality Pennywise has returned. He has taken Polly. And he was coming after the losers children.   
Richie had been listening from by the door. He entered the room filled with determination and anger. He found a baseball bat and was holding it in his hands. 

‘We need to go down to the sewers. It’s time to kill this fucking clown. Once and for all’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Here comes a candle. To light you to bed  
Here comes a candle. To light you to bed  
Here comes a balloon to mess with your head  
Mess with your head  
Mess with your head  
Mess with your head’.

Richie stood clutching the baseball bat hard. Waves and waves of frustration and anger rolled over him. Anyone could do whatever they wanted to him, and he wouldn’t care but touch his family that was a different story. Eddie was giving him a look. Eddie was terrified of his husbands anger. He had never seen Richie so angry before, though he understood why. There was a moment of silence as everyone watched Richie. He was stood still but there was this charged energy coming off him.

‘Richie, honey maybe we should think this through. We can’t go in their guns blazing. You know what Pennywise is capable off’. Beverly spoke gently. Mike walked closely to Richie and put his hand on Richie’s shoulders. ‘I know your upset. But Beverly’s right. Your daughter is in danger, we need to be methodical about this’. Mike was giving him the kind of eyes that would always reassure him when he was younger and Richie visibly relaxed and sat down next to his husband.

‘Does anyone have any idea’s then?’ Bill was perched on one of the tables ‘ Do we even know where Pennywise lurks now. Neibolt was destroyed’. The Losers all looked at each other and the children stayed in place and were still trying to process it all. Theo had shifted closer to Jason who loosely had his arm around Theo’s shoulders. Nia had sunk down onto her chair she didn’t have anything helpful to say and she still wasn’t all too sure if she believed any of this so she kept quiet. 

Eddie still had Polly’s glasses in his hands and was running his fingers over the frame. A charge of electric energy coursed through him and for a moment he blanked out and fell backwards. His vision was slightly blurred, he was walking through dirty water. There was a light ahead, where he seemed to be walking towards. There was this noise from behind him. It was quiet at first but grew louder. It was like vines of sound, creeping and crawling up his body. It sounded like laughter it sounded like…

Eddie opened his eyes and gasped for breath and was surrounded by his friends. Richie was frowning and running his fingers through his hair. ‘Baby what did you see?’. Eddie blinked a few times to try and make sense of his surroundings. He remembered Polly, when she had the vision of Stan. He had walked in to see her screaming and splashing about in distress, but her eyes were still closed. He reviewed what he himself had just saw. He believed he was in the body of his daughter and she was running and there seemed to be something chasing her. He tried to zone in on where she was. He remembered water splashing below him, but the place was dark except for the light in front. 

‘The barren’s. Polly is in the barrens’. The losers exchanged looks with each other. ‘Wait. How did you see her?’ Ben asked frowning, an arm wrapped around Beverly’s waist. Eddie was still trying to catch his breath, so Richie spoke for him ‘Polly was having nightmares. We think Pennywise is causing them, but I thought Polly was only able to have them’. ‘I think that’s still the case. I was holding her glasses when I saw her. I think everything connected to her is connected to Pennywise. We may be able to use this to find her’. Eddie lifted up Polly’s glassed  
Nia sneaked out when Eddie blanked out. She had been told to stay with the group, but Nia was bored. She felt like she had been dragged to a shitty supernatural experience getaway like ghost adventures or some shit. She had thought that the adults would be more grown up and not feed into what she called ‘Kooky spooky bullshit’. ‘Everyone is focusing on Uncle Eddie’s ‘Possession’ to give a fuck what I’m doing. Maybe I can find something interesting to do in this ghost town’  
She explored the rooms of the townhouse. She explored the upstairs rooms. The interior decoration was super outdated, and she wondered when, if ever it had been rennervated. She could see spider webs in the corners and most of the surfaces were dusty. The whole place smelt of damp. She didn’t even know if anyone worked here. It was super creepy. Nia began to think of everything else she could be doing instead of being here. She could be at Disneyland or chilling by the pool or doing one of those camping retreats. She wished she could be anywhere but here. She admitted the atmosphere was super creepy and whole town did seem off, but it wasn’t enough to convince her that a demon clown existed.

She heard a bang from behind her and jumped. She wasn’t really a screamer, but she defiantly grasped her chest. She turned around and saw what had dropped a grey ball had appeared out of nowhere and was rolling on its own towards her. She bent down and examined the ball. It was a rather heavy kind of like a baseball. She picked it up and decided to put it in her jacket pocket. She figured if nothing else she could throw it against the wall for a while to try and keep entertained. She went to turn back round and explore the rest of the rooms but heard a voice ‘Nia’. The voice was breathy and child-like. ‘Hello?’ Nia responded but she couldn’t see the source of the voice ‘Niiiiaaaaa’. The voice was almost sing-songy now. She followed the voice and it led her downstairs and out of the front door of the townhouse

She found it strange that there was barley any people walking about. She could see the odd dog walker or the odd car, but the streets were silent. She walked through the streets, still following the voice, maybe this was Polly and maybe Nia could bring her back and they could all go home. She was a bit unnerved about how quiet it all was; a stark contrast to how colourful and busy and full of sunshine Florida was. The voice stopped and she noticed someone walking towards her in the distance. Nia curiously walked towards the person, squinting to try and gain a better view of the person. The first thing she could focus on was something red and long curly hair.

The person came closer and she could see that it was Polly and above her was a big red balloon. She looked weird. ‘Polly?’ Nia called her name. ‘Hey. I’m glad you’re here. Your parent’s are looking for you. They are super worried dude. Why you run off like that’. Polly came closer and she had this smile on her face, but it was off and slightly weird. Nia smiled back nervously. ‘Yea I’m glad your back maybe we can all go home now yea?’. Polly came into full view and pulled the balloon down and held it out for Nia ‘Time to float. Nia’ Nia frowned. Polly’s eyes were black and there was blood coming out of her mouth. She clicked her fingers and Nia fell to the floor.   
They were coming up with a plan on how to find Polly. They were going to go after her. The losers plan was to leave the children in the townhouse. Tell them to lock the doors and don’t interact with anyone. They were about to tell them the plan when they noticed Nia’s disappearance. ‘Where has your sister gone?’ Mike asked Theo. ‘She said that she was going to the toilet’ ‘How long ago was that?’ Stan chimed in ‘I think about 5 minutes ago she should be back by now’. ‘I’m going to go and look for her’ Bill left the room and Mike followed him. ‘You two stay here. Do not leave the house under any circumstance. Don’t talk to anyone lock the doors and the windows. I’m serious. You wait until we come back okay’ Stan said sternly to Theo, Jason and Lennox.

The children nodded and agreed to stay put. Pennywise was after their children. They were in serious danger if Pennywise isn’t found soon. So many kids went missing in the summer of ’89. Their children will not be added to that list. The losers checked every room in the townhouse to look for Nia, but she was nowhere to be seen. ‘Hey guy’s’ Beverly shouted from the downstairs hallway. ‘The door is wide open’. The losers regrouped. If Nia had left the townhouse then who knows where she was now. Mike was angry at himself. Nia was always the one to get bored easily and he should have kept a closer eye on her.   
They didn’t have to look for very long. The losers stood on the steps frozen. In the centre of the road was Polly. Her mouth was dripping in thick red blood and her eyes were black. Nia was passed out on the floor and Bill attempted to run towards her only to be held back by Richie and Ben. Polly opened her mouth and was speaking in a sing song voice. It didn’t sound like Polly it sounded like a chorus voice of child-like voices.  
‘Here comes a candle. To light you to bed  
Here comes a candle. To light you to bed  
Here comes a balloon to mess with your head  
Mess with your head  
Mess with your head  
Mess with your head’.

Polly tipped her head back and screamed it was animalistic and terrifying It encapsulated every-thing around them. The sky changed to red and it started to rain blood . Richie and Eddie couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Their little girl looks like a monster. Pennywise had full control. Pennywise knew that they could take away all of their children and it would be so easy for them. Polly stopped screaming and as the bloody rain droplets became heavier it began to blur every-one’s vision.  
Until it stopped, like nothing had even happened. Polly had vanished again and so had Nia…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo, Jason and Nia peaked around the door and saw their parents standing on the steps. The kept deathly quiet as they tried to make sense of the scene in front of them. They couldn’t see much; but they could see a lot of red balloons and could make out two figures but couldn’t see enough of them to understand who they were or what was going on. The trio looked at each other, confused their parents were just watching and not doing anything; like they were frozen in time. Then they heard the screaming and all three covered their ears,

Theo, Jason and Nia peaked around the door and saw their parents standing on the steps. The kept deathly quiet as they tried to make sense of the scene in front of them. They couldn’t see much; but they could see a lot of red balloons and could make out two figures but couldn’t see enough of them to understand who they were or what was going on. The trio looked at each other, confused their parents were just watching and not doing anything; like they were frozen in time. Then they heard the screaming and all three covered their ears.

Theo ran back into the piano room and hid behind the couch, shaking. That noise ripped through everyone like a knife. Lennox and Jason, we’re frozen like their parents. Then they heard the nursey rhyme. It sounded like a warped version of Oranges of Lemons. Jason noticed that Theo wasn’t standing next to them. He turned and couldn’t see him. ‘Lennox. Theo’s gone’. Lennox faced him petrified almost crying. ‘What?’ Lennox responded. She seemed dazed. ‘Theo. Come on. We need to find him’. Lennox was frozen to the spot; she wasn’t 100% sure what was going on. Who was outside and why weren’t her parent’s doing anything to stop it. Also, ‘Where is Polly, I’m worried for her. I wish I wasn’t here. I don’t feel safe’. After some encouragement from Jason she followed him in search of Theo.

The Losers stood still processing what they had just saw. Eddie grabbed Richie and buried his face into his chest. He was scared now. Richie instinctively wrapped his arms around Eddie and held him close. The rest of the losers turned to face each other but no one talked for a good while. ‘I think I want to go home. I don’t think I’m strong enough for this. I should have never agreed to bring Nia with us this is all my fault. It’s all my fault.’ Mike pulled a teary Stan into his arms. ‘Sssh it’s okay dove. We’ll get Nia back. Come on stay strong’. Bill joined them and the trio shared an intimate kiss as they tried to calm Stan down and prevent him from having a panic attack. 

‘I’m gonna go and check on the kid’s’ Ben announced and move past Richie and Eddie and through the townhouse. He saw his children comforting a terrified Theo. There was fear present in all of their eyes and Ben knew instantly that they had seen what happened out there. He knelt down to be eye level with them. ‘Hey. It’s okay Theo. I’m glad you’re all okay. How much did you see?’. Jason took the lead and spoke up for the group ‘We didn’t see much. We saw balloon’s and heard this horrible screaming. Theo ran off so we went after him. Dad is Nia okay and where’s Polly? Have you found her?’ Ben didn’t want to scare them any more so decided to soften the truth ‘We’re going to sort it and once we have them back, we’re going to go straight back home okay. But we can’t take you with us. It’s too dangerous. You need to look after each other and let no one inside okay. Jason do you have your phone?’ Jason showed his mobile and Ben nodded ‘I’ll phone you if there’s any changes okay’.

Lennox buried herself into Ben’s chest ‘Be careful dad. I don’t know what’s going on, but it seems dangerous’. Ben pulled away and laid his hands on his daughters face ‘I will sweetheart. Look after each other okay. We’ll be back soon’ He kissed Lennox’s forehead and hugged Jason and travelled back to the group. 

Jason locked the door. He didn’t know much about what was going on, but he knew that two of the children that were here, had gone missing and it was dangerous for them. But something was bothering him. The look that his dad had given him as though he was putting on a brave face but that he too was scared. His dad assured him that they would sort it out and they could all go home but if even his own parents were scared what did that mean for them. Jason was unreeved but he decided to keep strong for his sister and Theo.

Theo was whimpering quietly to himself. So many thoughts were whirling through his head. ‘Where is Nia? Was that her I heard screaming? Is she even alive? Am I going to be next?’ He was sat with his knees up and his head to his chest. Theo had developed anxiety at a young age. He would suffer regular anxiety attacks at both school and sometimes at home. Stan helped him through it when he could, but he couldn’t always be there. He wished that his dad was here with him now to tell him that everything would be okay. Theo felt a hand on his shoulder.

‘Hey Theo, how are you doing?’ He lifted up his head to lock eyes with Lennox, she looked just as scared as he was, and he noticed that there was streams or tears drying on her pale skin. ‘I’m scared’. Theo spoke softly; just above that of a whisper. Lennox nodded. She gave him a small smile; in an attempt to be reassuring. ‘Me too. But I’m sure that as long as we do what our parents tell us. We’ll be safe’. Jason sat next to Theo. He didn’t 100% agree that they would be fine, but he knew that by drawing attention to that it could upset Theo, so he decided to keep optimistic ‘Yea. They said they dealt with it before. They can do it again. I’m gonna go and make sure everything is shut and locked. I’ll be back soon’. 

Theo grabbed his arm before he could go. He faced a very scared Theo and his heart broke a bit that he couldn’t do more to help ‘Please be safe’ Theo begged. Jason smiled at him ‘I will. I’ll be back for you’. Jason winked which put a small smile and a blush on Theo’s face. They shared a moment where they just looked into each other’s eyes then Theo nodded and let go of Jason’s hand.

Theo’s eyes were fixated on Jason as he left the room. Theo’s hazel eyes had become dough like and dreamy. Lennox noticed and a small smile spread on her face. ‘Soo. My brother…’. Theo turned swiftly to look at her batting his eyelashes a few times; like he was being pulled from a dream ‘What’ Theo was still pretty dazed. ‘You seem like you like with my brother. Am I right?’ Theo started blushing and he tilted his head down ‘I guess…he’s nice’. Theo was slowly coming to terms with his crush on Jason.

Lennox decided to change the subject. With the chaos going on all around them maybe talking about literally anything else would help calm both of their nerves ‘So what things do you like to do Theo?’ Lennox asked. ‘Urm…I like to go birdwatching. I really like nature and flowers. We have a big garden at home, and I like to garden too and grow my own vegetables. I began my love for it when I started getting anxious at school. My dad introduced me to it and it really helped to keep me calm. I also like reading a lot’. Theo visibly relaxed at the thought of the beautiful garden he loved to tend too. ‘What about you?’

‘I’m really into music and drumming. I own drums back home which I use regularly. I was told I have some anger issues when I kept getting into scraps at school; they totally deserved it by the way. My mum got me some drums for my 9th birthday. I’ve been learning how to drum ever since. I’d love to be a drummer in a band one day, but I don’t know many people who is as into it than I am… well until I met Polly’. Polly smiled at the memory she shares with Polly. 

‘You met her? How did she seem when you we’re talking to her’. Polly cocked her head to the side ‘You didn’t get a chance to meet her?’ Theo shook his head ‘Only very briefly; she seemed to be looking for a quite room. She left pretty quickly’. 

‘Polly is wonderful. She’s very pretty, she came and talked to me. She helped me unpack my bags and we spoke about music for a while. I found out that she played guitar and she can sing. That look that you gave my brother. That’s how I was looking at Polly when I first met her. I hope she’s okay’.

‘Yea me too. So, what’s this about a ‘look’ huh?’ Jason spoke with a smirk on his face casually leaning against the door; with his arms folded. Theo hid his face trying to hide the fact that he was blushing profusely. ‘Nothing’ Theo squeaked. Jason continued to smile. ‘Theo is so adorable when he blushes. I wanna make him blush more’ ‘Mhmm. I mean I know I’m very irresistible. Sort of a prince charming right sis? I don’t blame you’ Jason swished his hair dramatically and made finger guns with his hands. ‘Theo was watching him through his fingers, giggling a little. 

Lennox rolled her eyes ‘Prince Butthead more like. Is everything closed? Are we safe?’ Jason nodded sitting down next to Theo; casually placing his arm on the chair behind him. ‘Yea. I’ve checked. I’m not entirely sure that we’re gonna be safe though but as long as we stick together, we should be okay. I found these upstairs; I figured it would be helpful just in case anything happens’. Jason placed a couple of axes on the table in front of them. Lennox raised her eyebrows ‘You think an axe is gonna stop a killer clown?’ Jason sighed ‘I’m not sure but it’s better than nothing. I spoke to our parents before I closed the door. They are going to search for Polly and Nia. They all seem shaken a bit; some more than others but if they say they’ve got this; then we can’t do much more than believe them and hope they all come back safe’. 

‘How are my dad’s doing?’ Jason rested a hand on Theo’s ‘They’re okay. Uncle Stan seems a little shaken but he’s with the others; so he’s being looked after’ Theo nodded and let himself rest on Jason’s chest. Jason was more than happy to hold him.

For a while everything was silent. The trio chatted casually every now and again. The day turned into night and they became exhausted. Lennox laid on her own and Theo and Jason shared a couch. Theo was too scared to sleep on his own so Jason offered to hold him through the night. They drifted off. Everything was locked; they we’re under the impression they were in a safe environment. 

Lighting up the room was a golden chandelier; its exterior covered with cobwebs. The bulbs started to flicker. They shut off. The room was cast in darkness. The moon wasn’t their to cast a light onto the townhouse. A faint tapping began to come from a far corner of the room; not loud enough to startle the children. The tapping; was accompanied by the soft jingle of bells; and a menacing chuckle of a clown. 

Theo was thrown back to earlier. The big balloon coming closer to him as he was scrambling backwards. The moments before Jason found him. A gloved hand came over the balloon accompanied by a menacing laugh. Theo knew this didn’t happen before. Theo began calling out for Jason, but no one was coming to safe him. Theo was completely trapped.

The balloon pulled away. A face of a clown stared at him with a smile on his face. The clown held out the balloon the Theo.

‘Time to float. Theo’. Theo screamed…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers took in what was previously the Neibolt house. What was left was a vast empty black ditch, like a menacing black hole ready to suck the earth in from the inside out. It hadn’t been touched since the original collapse. Derry’s magic meant that the residents weren’t aware of Neibolt’s presence. The open ditch was some sort of twisted metaphor, like looking into an open grave, unburied a sign that Pennywise was still alive. They didn’t have much chance to see the house collapse in on itself as they fled; as The Losers priority was to get Eddie to hospital. No one thought to fill the ditch in. They didn’t think they needed to. All six were there when they crushed the throbbing heart to dust, they watched as the all-powerful being shrived into nothing. Only one faint heartbeat survived, one hint of life in the rubble. It wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. I know it's been a while. I've been wanting to make my chapters a little longer and have been working on this for a few weeks now. 
> 
> We are in battle mode people
> 
> Enjoy

The losers took in what was previously the Neibolt house. What was left was a vast empty black ditch, like a menacing black hole ready to suck the earth in from the inside out. It hadn’t been touched since the original collapse. Derry’s magic meant that the residents weren’t aware of Neibolt’s presence. The open ditch was some sort of twisted metaphor, like looking into an open grave, unburied a sign that Pennywise was still alive. They didn’t have much chance to see the house collapse in on itself as they fled; as The Losers priority was to get Eddie to hospital. No one thought to fill the ditch in. They didn’t think they needed to. All six were there when they crushed the throbbing heart to dust, they watched as the all-powerful being shrived into nothing. Only one faint heartbeat survived, one hint of life in the rubble. It wasn’t over yet.

The seven shared looks between themselves. The third time standing on the same grass and gravel; facing the same demon. They we’re older, but nowhere near weaker. They had faced it twice before and came out bruised but never broken. The only change was now their kids we’re involved and for Richie and Eddie especially getting their daughter out from under the grip of the monster clown is giving them all the courage that they need. ‘You guys ready?’ Bill asked, holding a long rope on his shoulders. The other six nodded in agreement and reached the edge of the ditch. The stench of the sewers below invading their nostrils and clouding their eyes  
They peaked their heads to look into the never-ending abyss. Their seemed to be no end to it. Bill wrapped the rope around a tree tugging on it a few times to make sure it was secure. Beverly grabbed a large stone and threw it down to see how deep it truly was. They heard a noise of the stone a few moments later and Bill threw the rope down after it. ‘Okay who’s going first?’ Mike asked. Richie stepped forwards without hesitation, bat hanging out of the top of his backpack. The determination and rage flaring up in Richie’s eyes was downright terrifying to witness. He was halfway down in moments. When Richie hit the floor, he called back up to the group. Eddie followed his husband; reluctant to leave Richie in the dark for too long. 

Eddie wasn’t thrilled to be back here; germaphobe as he was and scared to face Pennywise again; especially after almost dying at Pennywise’s claw. He remembered Richie telling him ‘You’re braver than you think’. Richie was right, Eddie was brave, he has to be brave for his husband and now his daughter. Stan was the most nervous to descend the sewers. He remembered having his face eaten by that god- awful disfigured woman, he still had the scars permanently on his face so that he couldn’t forget. He didn’t wanna go last; in case that monster from his childhood came back and the losers were too far down to rescue him.

All seven made contact with the slimy sewer floor. ‘We need to be strategic if we want to keep Nia and Polly safe. The best thing we can do is get them both out alive before we fight it’. Mike’s plan seemed so simple and yes, he was right. They can’t go in all funs blazing for the sake of their children. ‘Yea but Polly is under the influence of Pennywise. So, what do we do about that. What if Nia is too?’ Ben reminded everyone. Richie and Eddie stiffened up; Richie clutching his fists together and gritted his teeth. Eddie was next to him, placing a hand on his back. ‘I don’t know. It’s not like there’s a manual for this sort of thing’ Richie spoke bitterly. ‘All we can do is go in and hope for the best. We’ve done this before and we can and will do it again for the sake of our children’. Bill was always good at keeping everyone motivated and positive, which is why the losers looked up to him as the leader of the group.

They agreed to be stealthy and careful. Richie led the group, his flashlight leading the way. The quiet that surrounded them was unsettling. Anything could come and attack them at any point, and they needed to be ready to fight. They navigated the tunnels searching for any sign of their children ‘Dad!’ Stan turned around abruptly. ‘That voice…it sounded like Theo. No Pennywise can’t have got Theo too’. Stan walked away from the group and followed the source of his sons voice. ‘Daddy…Please help me!’. This was his son he was sure of it and he needed help. Not once did it cross his mind that it could be a trap as he carelessly moved forwards. Luckily, Bill wasn’t too far behind and he grabbed Stan before he could stray too far from the group. Stan jumped at the touch ‘It’s Theo. I’ve gotta go get Theo. He’s in trouble’. Bill turned Stan to look at him, hands on Stan’s shoulders as Stan struggled out of his husbands grip. ‘Baby. Theo’s safe. He’s at the townhouse’. Stan pushed Bill away ‘No Bill. I know what I heard. He’s in trouble. We need to go after him’. Mike cautiously approached ready to grab Stan if he made a run for it ‘Dove. No one heard Theo’s voice. This could be a trap. There is no way any of us is letting you go alone’.  
Stan sighed and looked at the floor and Bill pulled him into a hug kissing him on the head ‘If you heard Theo’s voice. We go and look for him together’. Bill remembered the face-eating incident from his youth. He regretted that he couldn’t get to him fast enough to prevent the scars on Stan’s beautiful face. Bill delicately traced them as he pulled away and Stan nodded in agreement. Leading the group in the direction where he heard the voice.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Jason was the first to wake up. He fluttered his eyes open. He briefly forgot where he was as he tried to take in his surroundings. He remembered cuddling up to Theo but he soo realised that Theo was nowhere to be seen. He lifted himself up and glanced over to Lennox that was still sleeping. ‘Hey Lenn. Lennox wake up’. Lennox fluttered her eyes open and frowned ‘How long did we sleep for?’. Jason checked his phone. There were over 20 missed calls from his dad on his phone. They had been asleep for three hours ‘Shit. Dad phoned’. Lennox straightened up. ‘Did he send any texts? Also, where is Theo?’. ‘I don’t know. Lenn go and check the townhouse see if he’s around. I’m gonna phone dad back’. Lennox nodded in agreement.  
Lennox explored the rooms of the townhouse. Calling Theo’s name. She wondered if he could have hid somewhere out of fear, so she checked every little possible hiding spot in the townhouse. As she came downstairs though she came face to face with what was painted in blood on the wood panelling ‘Jason!’ Lennox yelled. Jason ran to Lennox, phone still in hand. On the wall it read:

‘Theo’ 

And below is was an image of a red balloon with red drips cascading from it. The image took up the entire surface. It demanded attention. Lennox started to shake, and Jason placed his hand on her shoulder to ground her. They made eye contact with each other; Lennox was searching for some sort of answers from her brother, but he was just as lost as she was. ‘Lenn. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll sort this?’ Lennox nodded timidly. ‘Did you get through to dad?’ ‘No, it keeps saying no signal. I did get a call back from an unknown number. But it was just static, but it did give me just enough time to track the signal. We gotta go’.   
Multiple torches show the way to the opening of Pennywise’s lair. In the centre of it stood a huge egg surrounded by a collection of blood red roses, which stems interlaced, and thorn’s protruded from it. As the group cautiously approached and their torches revealed the intricate detail of the egg. And the two passed out faces of Nia and Theo revealed themselves stuck inside of it, but Polly was nowhere to be seen. Bill, Stan, and Mike ran forwards searching for a way to get over the roses. They carefully stepped over the roses and placed their hands on the egg’s smooth surface. It was warm. Like it was being incubated before it hatched. ‘Nia…Theo…come on wake up’ Stan spoke desperately; attempting to break the shell but the children remained unresponsive.

‘Breaking my egg, That’s not very friendly’. Spoke a disembodied voice moments later accompanied by a white gloved hand crawling up one of the roses stems. The losers backed away as Pennywise made their first appearance to the adults. They poked their bulbous head out to greet them clown mouth smiling. ‘Boo! Did I get ya’. Richie stepped forwards. The anger that he felt towards the clown taking his daughter far outweighed the bubbling fear in his stomach as he was faced with the nightmare from his past. ‘Where is my daughter. You fucking monster!’ Richie yelled. Richie went to swing for him, but Bill held him back. ‘Daughter’ Pennywise sounded the name out ‘Dauu….ghhh…..ter…. You dirty little secret daughter’. Pennywise let out a playful chuckle as he ran towards the group. The losers backed up as Pennywise mocked Richie.  
Richie started to twitch, so badly wanting to kick the crap out of it but he was the only person who knew where his daughter was, so he backed off. ‘Where is she?’ Eddie built up the courage to speak holding onto his weapon and feeling brave enough to confront the clown. ‘Oh, I’ve missed this. I’ve missed playing this game. Look at you all grown up and now with your own little children. It fills me with so much joy. Children to play with the clown’. Pennywise let out a menacing laugh and skipped towards the egg. They learned in; gloved hands caressing the surface ‘Do you hear that? But it’s not finished yet. I need two more before it’s ready to hatch.   
‘Stay the fuck away from my children!’ Beverly ran towards Pennywise.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jason and Lennox tracked the signal which led them both to Neibolt house They made contact with the wide-open ditch. ‘This is the last signal trace’. ‘Jason look!’ Lennox called; she had located the rope leading down into the intimidating ditch. ‘They must have gone down using this. Jason what if something happened to them? What if we’re the only two left’. Lennox was trembling; lips pouting and on the verge of a panic attack. Jason pulled her into a hug. ‘C’mon we gotta keep focused. Our parents are strong they can survive anything. Do you wanna go first or should I?’ Jason asked motioning towards the rope. ‘I’ll go’. 

Jason and Lennox reached the end of the rope and found that they were in the sewers. They covered their mouth and nose, not used to the aroma of filth that accompanies a sewer. Jason reached into his bag and pulled out a flashlight. ‘Stick behind me’. Jason ordered, shining a light on the surroundings seeking a way forwards. Lennox followed closely behind. ‘This place is like a maze. Perfect place for an evil lair. What do you think Jason? About this whole Pennywise thing.’. ‘I don’t know. I don’t really want to believe any of this but if it’s a joke. It’s really not a funny one. All I know is I have to protect you. I already failed to protect Theo. I won’t make the same mistake again’ Jason responded sternly; trying not to let show how angry he was at himself for that.

‘You really got a soft spot for this Theo boy huh?’. Jason smiled a little ‘That doesn’t matter right now. C’mon we gotta keep moving’. Navigating the sewers seemed to go on forever. It would be very easy to get lost following all the twists and turns. They we’re listening and searching for any indication of life when a child’s chuckle emerged from behind them. Both turned around in, Jason’s flashlight caught a flash of a shadow run past before their eyes. ‘What the fuck was that?’ Lennox gasped grabbing onto Jason’s arm. Jason gulped ‘I dunno. Let’s keep going we can’t get side-tracked’.   
They only made a few more steps forward before they saw the same flash. This time right before their eyes. The shadow was more detailed this time taking the form of a child. This time Jason ran after it his curiosity overpowering fear. ‘Jason wait’. Lennox called after him. 

Lennox found Jason crouching behind a rock; at the entrance, the Pennywise’s lair, ‘Jason what is it?’ but Jason shushed her. Lennox crouched down behind him peering over the rock. They could see the back of a figure, prescience completely taking over the room. Looming over everything. Someone in some sort of clown get up. The figure was tall. It was hard for Lennox and Jason to believe it was anything but someone in a clown costume; though neither doubted that it wasn’t a threat. They could see their parents at the other side, weapons in hand. They looked absolutely terrified, which did nothing to calm their own anxieties. They heard their mum shout at the figure which caused the figure to let out manic laughter as their mother ran towards it. A shiver went down both of their spines. And a pale white hand grasped both of their shoulders.

‘Oh Polly’ 

Coming out of the shadows; stood Polly,

Her face painted like a clown. 

With mouth unnaturally wide.

She let out a playful chuckle 

And swayed from side to side.

But oh no! something was off

The off lies in her eyes.

Not the beautiful green they we’re 

But bright, yellow, and wide.

Under the deadlights spell.


End file.
